Various types of wire can be secured to a surface as part of installation. For example, conventional wiring for use with telephone, sound, doorbell and thermostat systems is secured to a surface, such as a wall or floor surface, using a staple. These wires typically have a plastic sheath that protects the interior electrical wire and electrically isolates the wire from the outside environment. The staple fits over the wire and into the surface to secure the wire. However, staples used in this configuration may puncture the plastic sheath around the wire and damage the electrical contacts inside the sheath. Damage to the sheath may adversely affect the performance of the wire. Electrical connections may be broken and a damaged wire may require replacement. Moreover, damage to the sheath may not cause immediate failure of the wire, but can cause subsequent failures due to wear on a poorly protected wire over time. It may be difficult to locate connection failures in a system. These and other problems can increase the costs of electrical wire installation and materials.